Hypnotise
by TheShieldsMistress
Summary: His eyes were hypnotising. They consumed me. From the first moment our eyes met, he knew he had me. All of me. (One-Shot) DeanAmbrose/OC Contains mature content. P.S. I suck at summaries. But do give it a try. :)


_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD._

The roar from the crowd was deafening as the three members of The Shield descended down the stairs, clad in their signature black tactical vest and pants, along with their signature masks.

I couldn't help but stare at them in awe. Seated at the edge, I had a perfect view of them as they made their way down the steps. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and _him_. Dean Ambrose. The man who was the sole cause of my suddenly racing heartbeat. He had his hood up and the mask covered his face, leaving only his stunning cyan eyes visible. I felt my throat tighten when I saw those blue orbs turn sharply towards me.

_Enticing._

There was no other way to put it. Those cyan eyes were enticing. Shimmering with a hidden mischief but with shadows of something feral. An involuntary shudder rippled through my body as those eyes stared deep into my own. I felt like I was drowning in their depths and almost wanted to look away. _Almost_. But I couldn't. He held me captive. And then…he winked.

A gasp fell from my lips at the subtle gesture that I was sure had gone unnoticed by prying eyes and my eyes widened in surprise. He broke the eye contact we shared to hop over the barricade and my own eyes were forced to look down at my hands. Dean Ambrose. The man who had caused me troubled and sleepless nights had _winked_ at me.

The ringing of the bell brought my attention back to my surroundings. The three members of The Shield had disposed of their masks. They stood with their backs to me on the apron. After a few minutes of discussion Seth swung himself over the top rope to face the team of Ryback, Sheamus, and John Cena. I wanted to focus on the match, I really did being a huge WWE fan and all, but all I could focus on was Dean and having floor seats didn't help at all. I could see him clearly from my position and all I could do was observe. He was leaning against the apron his with his back to me. Focussed. Even from the back he was as alluring as from the front. I don't know how long I stared at him but I was once again broken out of my reverie when Roman was launched against the barricade a few feet away from me.

My eyes were brought to the Samoan Powerhouse who was slowly getting up with Seth's aid. _Wait…Seth?_ My gaze snapped back to the ring and sure enough, Dean had Sheamus locked and he delivered his famous Dirty Deeds onto the Celtic Warrior before pinning his shoulders to the mat.

"One! Two! THREE!" And the crowd burst into an appreciative roar as Dean got onto his feet a manic grin on his face. The other two joined him for a quick celebration before they made their way out of the ring. They hopped over the barricade into the crowd, made their way up the stairs and out of the arena. Call it wishful thinking but I had hoped to see those cyan eyes again.

I sighed as everyone stood up and began to disperse. Wrapping my scarf around my neck to shield myself from the chills of December, I made my way towards the exit.

"Miss?" A voice said causing me to halt. I turned to see one of the security folks sporting a pensive expression.

"Could you please follow me?" He asked.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked not moving an inch.

"Our talent requested a private meeting with you and I am to escort you to them," he informed me. _Talent? Private?_ I stared at the security guard with confusion.

"Miss, if you would please follow me," he said. I followed him silently as he lead me through the halls. My eyes fells on a few of the superstars and divas as they hurried out with their luggage, presumably to their cars. But I was too consumed with trying to figure out where the man was taking me.

"Just go through this door," he said coming to a stop in front of a plain white unmarked door.

"Thank you," I muttered weakly as he strode away. Reaching out tentatively I pushed open the door and stepped inside, pushing aside the nagging feeling that was slowly creeping up my spine.

"Took you long enough," a voice rasped as soon as the door clicked shut behind me. My body went rigid as I heard _that_ voice. I would know _that_ voice anywhere. Swallowing tightly I turned my gaze towards the owner of the voice. And there he stood. Clad in his ring gear, his mask once again placed over his face, Dean Ambrose. I felt my mouth run dry as I stared at him standing leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, causing his biceps to bulge and make him all the more alluring.

"There are two ways we can go about this. One: you strip out of those clothes your wearing into your birthday suit, or two: I pin you against the wall and tear them off of you," he said, his voice huskier and laced with seduction. I spluttered at his callousness but couldn't ignore the heat that gathered in my abdomen as he spoke about pinning me against the wall.

Involuntarily, I took a step back. Cyan eyes traced my movement before he pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over to me. I stepped back once more and felt my heart skip a beat when my back hit the solid wall behind me. Dean lifted his arms and placed his hands against the wall on either side of me. My gaze dropped to his chest, which was covered with the tactical vest he wore, the crook of his neck peaking out invitingly.

"Look at me," he said. I couldn't. One look into those blue eyes and whatever hold I had on my sanity would break. I couldn't.

"Look. At. Me," he growled out. My eyes lifted and the moment I saw those blue swirls, everything seemed to disappear.

_Hypnotising._

That's what they were. One look and rationality slipped away from me. I felt him move closer so his body was pressed against mine. Even through the layers of clothing that we both wore, I could feel the lean muscles that built his frame. Hard. Rippling. His hands slid from the wall to my waist, fingers and thumb digging into my flesh and holding me still.

"Kneel," he hissed out pulling away from me slowly. I slipped down to my knees in a trance-like state.

"Such obedience," he purred his hand finding its way to my cheek as he stroked slightly before it moved to my hair. A gentle tug and I knew exactly what he wanted. Glancing up into his eyes, seeking permission, my soul hummed with delight when I saw the acquiescence in his eyes.

"If I feel teeth, I'll take you over my knee," he warned as my numb fingers bustled with the buckle of his belt. Pushing his pants down, I was awarded with the sight of the most beautiful cock. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and I heard a soft groan from above me. This time, I sought no permission and wrapped my fingers around his girth, leaning forward to give the head an experimental lick.

"Get on with it. I don't have all night," he growled from above. Though his voice was commanding, there was an underlying gentleness. I glanced at him again before I leaned forward and took him into my mouth. He was big. But God did he taste good. The pre-cum leaked onto my tongue and encouraged me to give him the pleasure he was so deserving of.

"That's it, baby," he purred as his hands tangled in my hair while my cheeks hollowed to create a suction that earned me a sweet moan from him. With a combination of sucking and licking, I gave him all that I had.

"Enough!" His sharp voice immediately made me stop and I looked up at him.

"As beautiful as you look with my cock in your mouth, I want to feel my cock buried deep within that sweet pussy," he said, his voice laced with lust and fervour. I let go of his cock with a soft 'pop' and slowly got to my feet. He immediately focussed on undressing me and within a few seconds I was standing before him dressed in nothing but my bra and panties. Heat crept up my cheeks when his eyes slid over my body.

"Such beauty," he repeated. And then his hands were on me. The feeling of those calloused hands against my flesh arose goosebumps and my eyes fell shut when he palmed my breasts still covered by my bra. His hands explored. Pinched, tugged, stroked. My body was on fire from the feeling itself and I felt as if I would cum just from the feeling of his hands. A gasp escaped me when one of his hands slipped into my panties and nudged against my soaking folds.

"Wet," he mused. I could hear the smirk in his voice and I dared to look up at him. There was a mischievous sparkle in those blue eyes along with raw desire floating about them. Our eyes connected and I gasped once again when his fingers found the bundle of nerves they had been exploring for.

"Dean," I whispered breathlessly.

"Dean," I groaned helplessly.

"Dean," I moaned.

_Dean._

He had consumed me. My blood sang his name and my heart screamed for him. His fingers that pumped in and out of my wet passage had me clinging to him with such a force that I was sure he would bruise. But I didn't care. Filthy words were whispered into my ear and I tightened my grip on him as his fingers sped up.

"You're imagining my cock instead of my fingers, aren't you baby? How it would feel? My thick cock stretching this tight pussy," he whispered into my ear. I felt it. The edge was near. His thumb flicked against my clit and I arched against him. _Almost there_.

But then his fingers were gone. My eyes snapped open to see him push away from me. Before I could protest, he ripped off my panties in one swift motion, a slight sting left against my skin as the material tore. I was pushed against the wall and his hands found the clasp of my bra, pulling it hurriedly off me leaving me bare to his hungry gaze. He reached down to stroke himself a few times as his eyes roamed over my naked frame. I shuddered as I felt the heat from his eyes but was drawn to the sight of him stroking himself.

"You like watching do you?" Dean asked. My gaze snapped up to his face and I blushed causing him to chuckle.

"You can watch later. Right now, I want my cock in that pretty pink pussy," he said reaching for me. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist on their own accordance as my back was pressed against the wall. I felt his cock nudge at my entrance and I let out a soft moan. I saw hi other hand reach up to the back of his mask.

"NO!" I yelled grabbing at his arm. He looked at me with those blue eyes and I blushed.

"Leave it on," I said softly. That caused him to chuckle but he let his hands return to my body.

"Fulfilling a fantasy am I? Did you imagine something like this happening?" He asked.

"Did you imagine me pinning you against a wall and driving cock-" he plunged into me in one swift motion causing me to cry out from the sudden intrusion "-into you?"

He was huge. Never had I felt so full in my life than I did at this moment. His words were spoken with lust in every syllable, but I could worry less. He was inside of me. Pulsing and hot.

"Or maybe you imagined me fucking you so hard that you would scream my name when you cum," he said as he pulled back and thrust in sharply. A moan tore through my lips.

"Fuck it," he whispered before he pressed harder against me, and his hips snapped forward into me once more. He kept a hard and fast pace; driving into me so forcefully I could feel the head of his cock hit my cervix. And I wanted it. Every moan, every gasp that escaped my lips encouraged him. I met him at every thrust and welcomed him into my body.

"Look at me," he said when my eyes fell shut. I opened them with such difficulty and found those blue depths. We stared deep into each others eyes as he ploughed into me against the wall. It wasn't what anyone would call a romantic love making session. No. This was desire. Pure and utter desire that fuelled our actions.

"Fucking hell. Your pussy was made for me. So tight," he groaned out as he thrust into me over and over again, breaking our eye contact. I could feel my pleasure begin to climb and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Please," I begged not knowing exactly what it was that I was begging for.

He let out a string of curses and his pace became more erratic. I felt the fire in my abdomen grow hotter and hotter before it became too hot for my body to hold back.

"DEAN!" I screamed as I toppled over the edge into the most blissful orgasm of my life. I heard his curse before he let out a groan and I felt his hot seed flooding my channel as he followed close after. My walls milked him and I pressed my forehead against his in content. He stayed buried within me as we both tried to catch out breaths. I opened my eyes to see his eyes still close. Reaching behind his head I undid the mask and let it fall away, revealing the face that I had loved for so long.

"Dean," I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Those blue eyes that never failed to hypnotise me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He chuckled before he pulled out of my and set me down on my feet. I reached for my clothes but his hands encircled my wrists, halting my movement.

"The night is far from over, baby," he said, his eyes sparkling. I gasped as I stared up at him. Dean bent down and pressed his lips against mine. For a personality that was rough around the edges, his lips were soft. I moaned softly and let my arms wrap around his neck as our kiss deepened. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and my lips parted allowing him entry. His tongue explored and teased my own. The feeling of his lips against mine was euphoria and I never wanted it to end. He pulled away from me and I parted my lashes to see his smirk firmly in place while his eyes sparkled with mischief, desire, and silent promises. _Promises. Does tha__t mean…_

"I think I'm going to keep you."

* * *

*~* The Shield's Mistress *~*

Reviews much appreciated. :)

**Copyright © TheShieldsMistress**

**All Rights Reserved. No part of this FanFiction may be reproduced without TheShieldsMistress' expressed consent. For permission requests, write to the author.**


End file.
